Stained
by Dyorit
Summary: "Karena aku tidak pantas untuk siapapun" - Do Kyungsoo./"Semuanya terasa bagai mimpi. Jika waktu dapat di putar, aku tak ingin mengenalmu untuk selamanya"- Kim Kai./"Karena kau adalah alasan utama aku bertahan" - Park Chanyeol./"Bahkan jika kau menolaknya. Cinta akan tetap datang menghampirimu" - Anonymous./KaiSoo,KaiD.O,ChanSoo,ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Saat kau kecil, semua terlihat sangat menarik. Bahkan mungkin menjadi dewasa adalah impian terbesarmu. Pada kenyataannya, hidup tak berjalan semudah itu.

Saat kau beranjak dewasa kau akan mulai menyadari bahwa bertahan hidup lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan ratusan soal matematika. Tersenyum adalah hal yang dapat kau palsukan, perasaan adalah hal tabu yang tak bisa kau katakan dengan gamblang. Dan pemikiranmu hampir tak ada harganya pada beberapa situasi.

"Kaumelakukan semuanya dengan baik kan?"

.

.

"Kaudatang.. kau datang.. aku senang sekali"

.

.

"Kaumake up artis untuk grup rookie itu ya?"

.

.

"Dan tolong maafkan aku yang telah lancang padamu."

.

.

It has been a long time. Hai hai lagi sama gue. Udah berapa lama gue hiatus? 2 tahun? Gue sendiri lupa tepatnya berapa. Yang pastia antara tahun 2016-2017 adalah taun taun terberat gue (well. Gue kerja dan jadi anak rantau. Karena kaga mungkin gue bawa lepi bolak balik jadi lepinya gue tinggal rumah) dan pada ahirnya gue jadi anak sekolah lagi. Congratsin gue dong ya. Gue sempet kaga nyangka masih ada yang follow dan fave story gue walaupun gue kaga pernah nongol. Dan ada yang pm gue nanyain knp gue hiatus begitu lamanya. Dedeq jadi terharu.

Btw. Ini new project gue. Gue udh upload ini cerita di wattpad. Karena ngakses wattpad lebih gampang dari ngakses ffn jaman now. Jadi gue telah memutuskan sebelum gue upload di ffn gue bakal upload di wattpad dulu (itu juga karena gue ngetiknya di draft wattpad). Kalian bisa kunjungin wattpad gue (yang baru isi 1 work). Penname wattpad gue sama kek ffn ini "Dyorit". Monggo mampir, nanti malem gue upload chapter 1 ff ini disana (promosi never dies).

Ahir kata terima kasih pada semua temen-temen author gue yang entah kenapa membangkitkan semangat nge ff gue. Tmarionlie, na-u-young, angin, liyya, tati dll yang kaga bisa gue sebutkan satu persatu.


	2. Ini Bukan Takdir

STAINED

Kyungsoo berlari pontang-panting sembari menyeret koper kecil di tangan sebelah kanannya, sementara yang sebelah kiri mencoba menjejalkan roti ke mulutnya. Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mulai menjejalkan roti isi yang berada di tangan kirinya ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah mulai penuh.

"Mereka gila!" jerit Baekhyun membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan keduanya menoleh bingung dan memberikan tatapan tak nyamannya. "Ini kan hari pertama kita kerja, lalu kenapa mereka malah meninggalkan kita"

Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menelan rotinya, ia hampir saja tersedak jika ia tidak dengan segera menyambar botol minum yang berada di kantung jaket musim dinginnya. Ini masih pukul lima pagi tapi ia dan Baekhyun sudah harus berlari pontang panting menuju ke salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang berada sekitar dua kilometer dari flat keduanya. Ini semua gara-gara staff yang tanpa sengaja meninggalkan keduanya karena mengira bahwa mereka belum memiliki make up artis sendiri untuk artisnya.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menghentikkan langkahnya saat ia telah berada di bagian depan gedung stasiun TV swasta yang di katakan Minseok di telfon. Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ID Card yang di berikan Minseok kepada keduanya kemarin setelah keduanya tanda tangan kontrak.

"MUA untuk Monochrome ya?" tanya seorang resepsionis. Keduanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Resepsionis itu mengangguk maklum, sepertinya ia telah melihat hal ini lebih dari sekali. "Ruang ganti Monochrome ada di sebelah ruang ganti Kwon Ji Woo, di lantai tiga"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan cepat keduanya berlari menuju lift dan naik ke lantai tiga. Saat keduanya tiba di lantai tiga, mereka langsung berlari mencari ruang ganti grup yang akan mereka rias. Saat menemukan pintu dengan nama Monochorme tertempel di depannya Kyungsoo dengan berani membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengetuknya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Minseok yang sedang membuka bungkus snack kripik kentang.

Minseok berdiri dengan senyuman, "Ahirnya kalian datang"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum canggung, ia membuka lebar pintu agar Baekhyun dapat ikut masuk. Minseok adalah manajer Monochrome. Monochrome sendiri adalah sebuah grup laki-laki yang tengah menuai popularitas setelah debut mereka dua minggu yang lalu. Chanyeol salah satu member Monochrome adalah teman dekat Kyungsoo sejak SMP maka tak heran ia dapat di rekrut sebagai MUA Monochrome atas rekomendasi dari Chanyeol sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf karena memanggil kalian tiba-tiba. Ini adalah keadaan darurat, MUA yang bekerja sebelum kalian harusnya masih bekerja hingga hari ini tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengalami kecelakaan dan tak bisa datang"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ini adalah konsekuensi dari pekerjaan kami" jawab Baekhyun sembari membuka koper berukuran sedang yang di bawanya tadi.

"Apa Chan—Ah, maksudnya Monochorme sedang melakukan latihan?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari membuka beberapa jenis BB Cream.

Minseok mengangguk, "Mereka akan selesai sebentar lagi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Ia dengan cepat membuka beberapa barang yang ia perlukan. Dalam hati ia merasa bahagia karena impian temannya dapat terwujud. Chanyeol telah melalui training selama lima tahun sejak ia menginjak bangku kelas dua SMP. Ia melihat seluruh perjuangan Chanyeol dari bukan siapa-siapa hingga ahirnya kini menjadi salah satu idol yang di gandrungi para gadis.

Saat ia tengah tenggelam dalam nostalgia masa lalunya degan Chanyeol. Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka. Refleks ia dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh, ia melihat beberapa anggota Monochrome satu persatu masuk. Dengan sopan ia dan Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam. Sementara Minseok sudah mulai cerewet tentang jadwal berikutnya.

"Kyungsoo!" itu Chanyeol ia dengan cepat berlari kecil menuju Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang kuas make up.

"Kau datang.. kau datang.. aku senang sekali" Chanyeol memekik senang. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol kemudian menepuk tangan laki-laki di depannya.

"Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas tangannya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Ini semua berkat dukunganmu. Maka dari itu aku ingin membalas jasamu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, ia kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan seedikit remasan. Jika saja Chanyeol saat itu menyerah seperti dirinya, ia pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

...

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang dulu selalu menempel padamu sejak SMP itu akan menjadi idol terkenal seperti sekarang" ujar Baekhyun. Di tangan kiri laki-laki itu sudah ada beberapa permen dengan berbagai rasa.

"Dia memang berbakat sejak dulu" gumam Kyungsoo, "Jadi aku tidak heran sekarang dia menjadi idol seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mendecih kecil. Ia membuka salah satu permen yang berada di tangannya, lalu membuang bungkusnya ke tempat sampah yang paling dekat dengannya. Tangannya yang lentik dan gesit menutup beberapa make up yang telah selesai ia pergunakan dan menatanya kembali ke koper kecil yang tadi pagi di seretnya. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mulai menata kembali alat-alatnya.

Setelah acara musik disini mereka akan ikut staff ke acara selanjutnya. Acara selanjutnya berada di salah satu stasiun TV swasta yang jaraknya cukup jauh, jadi mereka harus cepat karena Monochrome adalah grup rookie jadi mereka biasanya mendapat bagian saat pembukaan acara musik. Itulah mengapa mereka harus gerak serba cepat karena sehabis ini mereka akan melakukan perjalanan yang cukup jauh.

"Ah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memekik keras. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Baekhyun, "Kau tau dia?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ternyata menunjuk ke sebuah TV yang memang di sediakan untuk menonton acara musik yang tengah berlangsung. Tepat pada penampilan Jang Mi Yeon dengan sexy dancernya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Itu dancernya Jang Mi Yeon. Dia sedang sangat terkenal di situs-situs fans" ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa dia jadi terkenal?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Ia rasa laki-laki itu tidak ada istimewanya. Bukankah back dancer memang seperti itu?

"Dia tampan" jawab Baekhyun. "Para fans bilang, dia seharusnya menjadi idol saja daripada menjadi dancer Jang Mi Yeon"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukannya kalau hanya tampan semua orang juga bisa? Kita harus punya bakat kan kalau ingin di rekrut oleh agensi?"

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Di era ini semuanya bisa jadi idol kan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia memandang tangannya yang sedikit ternoda glitter dari eyeshadow. "Ya, kau benar"

...

"Minseok hyung. Bolehkan Kyungsoo ikut ke van member?" tanya Chanyeol. minseok langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam menusuk.

"Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan reputasimu jangan ajak yang lain" sinisnya. Chanyeol langsung terlihat lesu saat mendengar jawaban Minseok yang menusuk. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega.

"Jangan persulit dirimu sendiri. Lakukan apa yang Minseok hyung katakan"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam van dan menutup pintunya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng, ia kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke van yang lebih kecil. Saat ia masuk Baekhyun dan staff yang lain telah di dalam.

"Chanyeol itu.. sepertinya suka padamu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Itu tentu saja kan? Kami kan bersahabat sejak SMP"

"Ah... yeah.." sahut Baekhyun. Ia terlihat agak lesu saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai si stasiun TV yang berikunya. Semuanya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa begitu pula Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka dengan cepat langsung mengambil koper peralatan mereka lalu berlari memasuki gedung. Chanyeol terlihat ingin mundur kebelakang mendatangi Kyungsoo, tetapi dengan cepat Minseok menahannya. Keduanya terlihat berdu argumen yang di ahiri dengan Chanyeol yang pasrah di seret Minseok ke lantai dua gedung stasiun TV. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol pasti ingin menghampirinya tetapi di larang Minseok.

"Kakiku benar-benar pegal"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping kiri. Ia menemukan Sehun salah satu member Monochrome yang paling muda. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, tentu saja mereka lelah. Saat menjadi rookie itu berarti kerja 24 jam selama 7 hari. Itu semua di lakukan agar grup tersebut dapat di kenal luas. Jadi pada dasarnya grup rookie adalah grup yang akan bekerja tanpa henti hingga kegiatan promosi berahir. Bahkan setelah kegiatan promosi selesai mereka akan di sibukkan oleh pekerjaan lain.

"Apakah setelah ini masih ada jadwal lain?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir, "Masih ada tiga acara musik lain sehabis ini. Lalu setelah itu kami akan ada shooting untuk talkshow"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalian telah bekerja keras untuk waktu yang lama. Kuharap kalian mendapat hadiah yang setimpal. Fighting!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Ya. Semoga saja"

Sementara para member Monochrome mengganti konsum panggung mereka. Kyungsoo langsung membuka kopernya, tangannya dengan gesit mengambil kuas dan primer wajah. Orang pertama yang ia rias adalah Jongdae, sementara Baekhyun sedang merias Suho. Chanyeol dan Sehun menunggu di belakang sembari bermain ponsel. Ia menyelesaikan riasan Chen dalam waktu sembilan belas menit. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung berdiri saat melihat Jongdae dan Suho selesai di rias. Minseok dengan cepat menarik lengan Chanyeol agar di rias Baekhyun sementara Sehun mendatangi Kyungsoo dan duduk di depannya.

"Minseok hyung!" Chanyeol terlihat kesal, tetapi Minseok terlihat sangat tidak perduli. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh.

Saat para member Monocrome selesai di rias Minseok lansung menggiring keempatnya untuk rehershal.

"Bereskan semuanya, setelah acara ini selesai kita akan ke stasiun TV yang lain" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Ah, aku akan ke kamar kecil dulu. Tanganku penuh dengan glitter" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sebagia tanggapan.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat keluar dari ruang ganti dan berlari kecil menuju toilet, sesekali ia membungkuk pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Saat ia membuka pintu toilet ia langsung di hadapkan dengan punggung lebar seseorang.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo tersikap kaget. Laki-laki di depannya juga langsung berbalik dan terlihat kaget saat melihat ada orang lain di depan pintu.

"Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru jadi tidak sempat masuk ke bilik toilet dan mengganti bajuku disini"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil saat laki-laki itu menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia telanjang dada di depan wastafel.

"Apa ini menggangumu? Aku akan segera keluar setelah menyelesaikan ini"

"Oh tidak. Ambillah waktu sesukamu, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu"

Kyungsoo ahirnya mundur lalu menutup pintu toilet di depanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke toilet. Saat ia berbalik untuk pergi, pintu toilet tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Menampilkan laki-laki yang tadi bertelanjang dada di toilet. Tentu saja kini laki-laki itu telah berpakaian.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menghentikkan langkahnya, ia kembali berbalik memandang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan toilet itu. "Kau bisa memakai toiletnya sekarang"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin cuci tangan tadi. Aku bisa cuci tangan nanti saja, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya"

Laki-laki di depannya diam-diam melirik tangan Kyungsoo. Ada noda glitter berwarna kemerahan. Sepertinya noda eyeshadow. Tatapan laki-laki itu kembali ke atas. Menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

"Kau make up artis untuk grup rookie itu ya?" tanya laki-laki di depannya, "Monochrome kan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, sebenarnya lebih ke heran. Bagaimana laki-laki ini bisa tau. Laki-laki di depannya tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berada sangat lama di dunia entertain ini. Dan ingatanku cukup baik, aku baru melihatmu jadi kemungkinan besar kau bekerja untuk grup rookie. Dan satu-satunya grup rookie yang di undang ke acara hari ini adalah Monochrome" laki-laki di depannya menjelaskan dengan detail.

Kyungsoo terus memandang laki-laki di depannya. Wajah laki-laki di depannya terlihat familiar. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Ah! Kau adalah dancernya Jung Mi Yeon sunbaenim kan?" pekik Kyungsoo terlalu bersemangat.

Laki-laki di depannya tersenyum ramah lalu mengangguk kecil, "Benar sekali. Aku Kai. Salam kenal"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Senyum laki-laki di depanya ini tanpa sadar membawa rasa menggelitik di hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan sangat di rindukannya saat melihat senyum laki-laki ini. Ini adalah dejavu yang menggetarkan hatinya.

TBC

Makasih buat semua yang komen, like, sama follow story gue. Gue kaga nyangka ternyata masih ada serpihan kaisoo shipper yang masih bertahan sampe sekarang. Liat kalian komen, like, sama follow story gue gue jadi terharu. Ternyata kaisoo belum kehilangan powernya.

Pai-pai on next chapter


	3. Perjuanganku

_Ada masa dimana Chanyeol merasa ia ingin menyerah terhadap semua hal yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Biasanya, ia termenung sendirian di kamarnya dan mulai menarik satu demi satu rokok yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Menyalakannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Semuanya terasa berat dan ia merasa tidak dapat bertahan lagi._

 _Apalagi saat melihat seseorang yang di cintainya terpuruk. Hati kecilnya sangat ingin bertahan dan melupakan semua beban yang di pikulnya, tetapi pikirannya terus memutar kejadian gila yang terjadi padanya. Setiap waktu, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detiknya. Sejak hari itu ia merasa telah jatuh ke dasar jurang paling dalam dan tak bisa merangkak ke atas jurang kembali._

 _Ia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Terdengar berat dan sangat putus asa._

 _Baekhyun is Calling..._

 _Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar, ia enggan mengangkat telfon yang entah telah ke berapa kalinya. Lagipula laki-laki yang menghubunginnya dalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia merasa ingin menyerah saja._

 _1 message from Baekhyun..._

 _Ia menghela nafas dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja terkirim ke dalam ponselnya._

 _ **Chanyeol, kumohon angkat telfonnya. Kyungsoo ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan tolong maafkan aku yang telah lancang padamu.**_

 _Sesaat setelah ia membaca pesan itu. Satu panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ia membuang rokoknya ke lantai lantas menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang. Tak apa, lagipula ia telah mati rasa._

" _Chanyeol-ah. Aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjengukku?"_

 _Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Lantas, tak berapa lama Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dengan sorot mata yang kosong._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu. Soo"_

...

Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya. Walau ia hanya staff yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan idol lain , bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai para idol.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kai-ssi. Aku Kyungsoo"

"Eii.. kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Aku kan bukan idol. Aku kan staff biasa sepertimu" ujar laki-laki di depan Kyungsoo sembari terkekeh. "Monochrome adalah grup yang mendapat perhatian yang banyak sejak debut. Mereka pasti akan sibuk, kau juga. Jadi fighting!"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat semangat dari orang lain selain keluarga dan teman-temannya..

"Ah... ya terima kasih, senior"

Laki-laki di depannya mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Aku kan bukan seniormu. Bersikap santai saja padaku, aku bahkan baru berusia 19 tahun"

Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa laki-laki di depannya ini bahkan lebih muda 5 tahun darinya. Dilihat dari tubuh dan wajah laki-laki di depannya ini sulit di percayai jika masih berusia 19 tahun.

"Ternyata kau lebih tampan jika di lihat dari dekat" gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Kai terlihat kaget, ia membulatnya matanya tetapi kemudian justru terkekeh.

"Jadi kau sering melihatku di TV? Apa di TV aku terlihat jelek?"

Kyungsoo gelagapan, ia berusaha keras ingin menjelaskan tetapi lidahnya tiba tiba saja terasa kelu.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu maksudku. Di TV pun kau terlihat tampan, sungguh! Sangattt tampan" ahirnya setelah dapat mengeluarkan suaranya Kyungsoo justru terdengar seperti orang yang sedang marah karena bicara dengan nada tinggi.

Kai tersenyum, matanya tak lepas memandang paras Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu saat bicara, "Cara bicaramu menggemaskan sekali. Sayang aku sedang sibuk sekarang, mungkin... jika kita bertemu lagi kita bisa mampir ke cafe sebentar dan minum kopi. Aku traktir"

"A—apa?" Kyungsoo membeo, ia terkejut. Apakah ini ajakan kencan?

"Iya ini ajakan kencan dariku" sahut Kai, seakan tau apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang semakin _clueless._ Kai justru tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak akan minta nomer telfonmu, karena jika memang kita berjodoh kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"

"O—oh?" Kyungsoo masih kaget, jadi ia hanya dapat menyahut seperti itu. Melihat Kai yang kembali terkekeh, tanpa sadar wajah Kyungsoo menjadi merah karena malu.

"See ya. Soo baby~~" ujar Kai sembari melambaikan tangannya berkali-kali ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padaku dalam satu hari?"

...

Kyungsoo kembali berlari kecil menuju belakang panggung di tangannya ada tas kecil berisi tisu, lip balm, oil papper dan bb cushion. Di belakangnya Baekhyun membawa hal yang serupa. Keduanya berhenti tepat di sisi gelap panggung yang tertutup. Saat member Monochrome kembali ke belakang panggung dengan tergesa-gesa membuka baju mereka Kyungsoo dengan gesit mengeluarkan tisu dan lip balm.

Ia langsung menghampiri Sehun dan mulai menghapus keringat laki-laki tinggi di depannya menggunakan itu. Setelah itu ia kembali menejalkan tisunya kemudian beralih mengambil lip balm dan mengoleskannya ke bibir Sehun, ia mengambil bb cushion dari tas kecilnya kemudian menepuknya di beberapa tepat yang di butuhkan. Setelah selesai dengan Sehun ia berlari kecil menuju Jongdae dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Saat ia selesai dengan pekerjaanya ia mundur agak kepojok agar tubunya tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat di belakang panggung. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menyusul, laki-laki itu terlihat lelah.

"Hah.. untung saja Monochrome hanya punya empat member" keluh Baekhyun sembari menutup bb cushion yang tadi masih di genggamnya dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Kalau member Monochrome lebih dari empat, perusahaan tentu saja akan menyewa lebih banyak makeup artist"

"Aku setuju dengan Kyungsoo" sahut Lay dengan lengan penuh baju bekas pakai member Monochrome. Lay adalah salah satu asisten stylist yang menangani Monochrome.

"Itu kan hanya perumpamaan... perumpamaan.. kenapa kalian serius sekali sih" keluh Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Mulai sekarang kalian harus banyak mengkonsumsi teh herbal agar tubuh kalian selalu sehat" ujar Lay. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kening berkerut bingung, "Jadwal Monochrome sangatttt padat bahkan setelah promosi ini berahir. Makeup artis seperti kalian kan sangat di butuhkan. Bahkan di acara reality show pun kalian pasti akan di bawa kemana-mana. Stylist seperti ku ini kan hanya di butuhkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Kau tau kan jaman sekarang ke toiletpun jika kau artis kau paling tidak harus pakai bb cream"

Lay benar-benar cerewet. Tadi saat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pertama bertemu dengan Lay mereka mengira bahwa Lay adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan penurut, pada kenyataannya Lay sangat cerewet dan tak bisa diam. Jikai ia duduk terlalu lama Lay akan berdiri dan mondar mandir seperti orang gelisah dan menyentuh sema benda yang berada di dekatnya.

"Well. Kurasa jika itu laki-laki mereka tidak akan terlalu seperti itu kan?" jawab Kyungsoo. Ketiganya refleks memandang penampilan sendiri-sendiri. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo walaupun profesi mereka adalah MUA tapi pada kenyataanya mereka bahkan tidak memakai makeup sama sekali bahkan mereka lupa memakai pelembab. Dan Lay, walaupun hanya seorang asisten stylist seharusnya Lay juga punya selera fashion yang baik. Tapi pada kenyataannya Lay hanya menggunakan kaos lusuh dan ripped jeans.

"Well. Yeah, kurasa kau benar" sahut Baekhyun. Nadanya terdengar kikuk, mungkin dia telah melihat bagaimana penampilannya sangat tidak mencerminkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku duluan, aku harus membereskan ini" ujar Lay sembari mengangkat sedikit baju-baju kotor di lengannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka menjadi MUA untuk idol seperti mereka" Baekhyun mengawali. Keduanya memang memutuskan tidak kembali ke rest room karena ingin menonton penampilan Monochrome.

"Aku juga. Kukira kita akan terus membuat portofolio wedding makeup setiap minggu dan lari pontang panting ke setiap daerah saat menerima pekerjaan" sahut Kyungsoo, "Itu adalah masa-masa sulit kita karena menjadi makeup artist"

Baekhyun mengangguk, seorang laki-laki dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai makeup artist masih di anggap aneh oleh sebagian orang. Jadi terkadang saat mengetahui jika yang akan merias mereka adalah laki-laki mereka tanpa ragu membatalkannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya memiliki alasan mendalam sendri-sendri mengapa mereka memilih pekerjaan ini.

"Aku jadi mengingat masa lalu" gumam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ki—kita harus kembali. Penampilan mereka telah selesai"

"Kyungsoo.." panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih, "Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku telah menerima keadaan ini"

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit hal itu"

"Semuanya telah terjadi tidak ada gunanya menyesal kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kikuk. Maniknya yang hitam berkilau bergerak gusar. Baekhyun yang menyadari keadaan menjadi canggung justru tersenyum maklum.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan selama kita tidak melewati batas?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menyorot jauh kedepan.

"Y—yeah"

...

"Kai"

Laki-laki yang di panggil namanya langsung menoleh. Ia menemukan Mi Yeon di belakangnya. Lengan kurus wanita itu tanpa ragu langsung melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa?" sahut Kai dingin. Sejujurnya ia risih dengan skinship yang diciptakan wanita di belakangnya. Tetapi, wanita di belakangnya ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk meraih impiannya. "Ya, satu-satunya jalan" batinnya meyakinkan.

"Aku telah berbicara pada sajangnim. Dia bilang kau bisa ikut audisi berikutnya dan dipastikan lolos"

Kai menyeringai, ia kemudian berbalik. Jemarinya yang panjang meraih dagu runcing wanita yang kini berada di depannya. Dengan perlahan mengangkat dagu wanita itu kemudian wajahnya mendekat dan dengan lembut ia mulai mencium bibir wanita di depannya.

Hampa...

Ciuman yang ia berikan pada wanita di depannya terasa hampa dan kosong. Ini bukanlah ciuman penuh cinta yang di harapkan semua orang, ini adalah ciuman karena ke harusan. Ciuman balas budi. Ciuman yang mungkin hampir di benci oleh semua orang. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus berhasil. Walapun harus mengorbankan harga diri dan nyawaku untuk melakukan semua ini, saat semuanya sudah terwujud kuharap kau masih berada disini"

TBC

mungkin sehabis ini apdetan bakal sangat late post. uas udah di depan mata soalnya. Makanya gue apdet ini barengan sama di wattpad karena gue kaga tau kapan bisa apdet lagi


End file.
